phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Candace Loses Her Head
Phineas và Ferb sửa sang lại núi Rushmore để chuẩn bị sinh nhật lần thứ 15 cho Candace, trong khi đó Perry cố tìm cách ngăn chặn âm mưu đào đường ngầm xuyên quốc gia đến Trung Quốc của Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz. Tóm tắt cốt truyện Phineas tỉnh dậy và nhìn vào lịch rằng hôm nay là ngày sinh nhật của Candace, Phineas ném gối sang bên Ferb làm cậu bật dậy. Từ khi kế hoạch con khỉ đột trong chiếc bánh năm ngoái không hiệu quả cho lắm, Phineas muốn lần này phải thật hoành tráng hơn. Trong khi đó, Candace đang mơ rằng cô đang được tán tỉnh trong một buổi nhạc hội có vũ công, người giới thiệu chương trình, trong đó, cô được tặng hoa, được đội vương miện màu đỏ, có một chiếc bánh gato khổng lồ ghi dòng chữ chúc mừng sinh nhật, và một bài hát được đặt theo tên cô. Thú mỏ vịt Perry đột nhiên xuất hiện trong giấc mơ làm Candace bừng tỉnh. Cô chị không ưng ý cho lắm, cô mang Perry xuống nhà và thả nó xuống ngay trước mặt của Phineas và Ferb đang ngồi trong bàn ăn. "Của các em đây, chị tin thế" - Candace cố ý tỏ vẻ thông báo. Mẹ Linda nói đã làm một phần điểm tâm đặc biệt là một chiếc bánh kem nhỏ và chúc mừng sinh nhật cô. Bố Lawrence lên tiếng rằng sẽ mang một bất ngờ đến cho cô, một chuyến đi đặc biệt. Candace tỏ vẻ rất thích thú và phấn khích và luôn miệng hỏi điểm đến trên xe nhưng cô đã mất cảm hứng khi đó thay vì là khu mua sắm mà lại là núi Rushmore. Cô liếc mắt nhìn chừng (nhăn mặt) Phineas và Ferb khi biết đó là ý tưởng của 2 cậu em. Khi đến nơi, bố Lawrence đi tìm nơi đỗ xe, Phineas, Ferb và Perry đi tham quan, mẹ Linda và cô chị cùng đi tới cửa hàng đồ lưu niệm. Mẹ Linda cố tìm một món quà cho Candace, bà mừng rỡ khi nhìn thấy búp bê đầu tổng thống lắc lư và hỏi ý Candace xem nó như thế nào, Candace tẻ nhạt đáp lại rằng không, và nói sẽ ngồi chờ nhưng bất chợt, mọi chuyện bắt đầu tốt hẳn khi cô thấy Jeremy đang làm việc theo chương trình chuyển đổi nhân viên Slushy Burger. Candace lập tức lại quầy và trò chuyện với Jeremy. Khi loáng thoáng thấy Phineas và Ferb mang theo những vật dụng xây dựng đến đài tưởng niệm, Candace bị xao nhãng và nói ngắn gọn với cậu rằng hôm này là sinh nhật của mình, cô phóng đi tìm hai cậu em ngay lập tức. Quay trở lại với quầy lưu niệm, Isabella và những Fireside Girls đến chào mẹ Linda, và nói rằng nhóm đang trên một chuyến đi về miền quê. Linda cho Isa biết các cậu bé đang ở đài tưởng niệm và cả nhóm hướng đến đó. Phineas lên kế hoạch xây dựng với Ferb nhưng cậu lập tức phát hiện Perry đã biến mất trong lúc đi cùng. Perry bò đến thùng rác của khuôn viên, cậu đứng lên liếc xung quanh và đội mũ. Đặc vụ P đi vào lối tắt bí mật trong thùng rác là đường ống ngầm băng qua lòng sông, nhà tàu điện ngầm, hướng về nhà để nhận nhiệm vụ. Khi Thiếu tá Monogram thông báo rằng Doofenshmirtz đang ẩn náu chuẩn bị âm mưu ở trong đầu ở núi Rushmore, Perry nhăn mắt tỏ vẻ không hài lòng vì cậu mới từ đó về. Thiếu tá Monogram đã xin lỗi cậu. Quay trở lại núi Rushmore, điệp viên P bước ra từ thùng rác và cậu hốt hoảng khi đúng lúc Candace đang ở trước mặt và la lớn đi tìm Phineas và Ferb, cậu cẩn thận lảng sang nơi khác để tránh bị phát hiện. Những vị khách tham quan tò mò rằng hai cậu bé kia đang làm gì trên đài tưởng niệm, Candace nghe thấy lập tức chen vào xem thử và phát hiện hai cậu em đang leo dây trên những bức điêu khắc. Cô chị lôi mẹ đến xem thử nhưng ống kính đã hết thời gian, Candace đành bỏ 1 đồng xu vào và đưa cho mẹ xem, bất chợt một dòng nước phun lên từ lòng đất che mất tầm nhìn. Phineas and Ferb bắt đầu xây dựng thì Perry đang ở trên đỉnh núi, cậu dùng phương tiện của mình khoan lỗ lớn xuống chỗ ẩn náu của Doof. Tiến sĩ đã thông báo cho cậu rằng sẽ dùng chiếc máy khoan (Drill-inator) khoan một kênh ngầm xuyên đến tận Trung Hoa, sau đó sẽ thu phí. Tiến sĩ nhảy vào trong máy khoan và đi nhanh xuống lòng đất, Perry bám theo sau bằng phương tiện của mình. Isabella tìm ra Phineas và hỏi chuyện gì đang diễn ra, "Đó là 1 bất ngờ"- Phineas trả lời và cậu đã ngỏ lời nhờ một người nào đó trông chừng. Cô bé chạy rất nhanh đến một cái cây, trèo lên và dùng ống nhòm quan sát xung quanh. Candace bắt đầu thuyết phục mẹ đến xem bọn trẻ đang làm gì. Trong lúc đó, một nhân viên kiểm tra phát hiện hai cậu đang làm gì. Phineas đã xác nhận rằng cậu có hơi nhỏ tuổi để có thể tu sửa di sản của quốc gia. Điều đó đã làm cho vị nhân viên hài lòng và đi nơi khác. Khi máy khoan khoan tới phần dung nham nóng chảy ở tâm Trái Đất, Doofenshmirtz hoảng lên và Perry đã điều khiển chiếc máy và lái nó trở về núi Rushmore. Những dòng nham thạch tống lên những lỗ mà máy khoan đã tạo ra, theo đó chảy lên nhanh chóng tiến sát đến gần Perry và Doof. Trở lại mặt đất, Isabella phát ra cảnh báo mẹ và Candace đang tới gần. Phineas và Ferb nhanh chóng tăng tiến độ công việc, nhưng không đủ. Phineas ra hiệu cho Isabella thực hiện kế hoạch B. Các cô bé bên lò sưởi kéo một bức tranh núi Rushmore khổng lồ vào chỗ quan sát, che lại những công việc đang diễn ra ở đằng sau. Lawrence gọi và báo rằng ông đã tìm được một chỗ đậu xe "tuyệt vời" (ở rất xa bãi đậu xe). Linda nói sẽ gặp ông ở quầy lưu niệm. Một con chim bay vào bức tranh, làm nó đổ xuống. Phineas và Ferb bỏ tấm vải che, một khuôn mặt Candace méo mó đã được tạc vào hiện ra. Một cái gõ của Phineas và những cục đá rơi xuống, lộ ra một khuôn mặt Candace rất đẹp. Candace khóc trong vui mừng, và chạy đi tìm mẹ để bà thấy những gì hai cậu đã làm. Trong lúc đó, máy khoan đi ra từ mũi của tượng Candace, và rơi xuống suối nước nóng phun trào. Perry đã chạy ra ngoài trước khi va chạm, và Doof bay ra sau đó. Dung nham bắt đầu phun ra ngoài từ bức tượng, làm bức tượng trông như Candace có mụn. Nó càng ngày càng tệ, và cả bức tượng nổ vỡ. Phineas và Ferb nướng xúc xích bằng dung nham, và một ban nhạc bắt đầu chơi nhạc khi dung nham chảy qua họ. Suối nước nóng cuối cùng cũng phun ra, làm nham thạch ngừng chảy, để lại núi Rushmore y như ban đầu. Candace mệt nhọc trở về cửa hàng lưu niệm với bố mẹ. Ferb nói: "Chắc chắn nó phải hơn khỉ đột chui ra từ cái bánh" và tập phim kết thúc. Bài hát *''Candace (bài hát)'' Hậu kết truyện thumb|270px|Món quà sinh nhật của Jeremy Jeremy tặng cô một món quà sinh nhật là đầu búp bê lắc lư núi Rushmore. Mặc dù cô đã từ chối nó lúc trước, nhưng Candace nở nụ cười mãn nguyện, nói rằng cô yêu nó và thừa nhận rằng đây là "ngày sinh nhật tuyệt vời nhất". Khi Candace đi thì điệp viên P hạ dù ngay sau lưng cô. Thường nhật "Quá nhỏ tuổi để..." Lời thoại của Ferb "Whatcha doin'?" "Ferb, tớ biết làm gì hôm nay rồi..." By a trash bin at Mount Rushmore and a lengthy travel tube ride. His trip is delayed for a few seconds to let Agent R go first through an intersection in the travel tube. (Perry returns to Mount Rushmore by exiting through the door on the side of the house and hops into a nearby bush to re-enter the travel tube.) Con chim bay vào phát minh của Phineas và Ferb Một chú chim bay vào bản vẽ "Kế hoạch B", khiến nó bị đổ, để lộ ra núi Rushmore thật sự. Lời thoại đáng nhớ Thông tin phát hành Công chiếu toàn cầu Lỗi Nối tiếp Ám chỉ Diễn viên Thông tin cơ sở